STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One: I am Natalie
by laydeejuliet
Summary: A continuation of the second graders in their High School years. This particular story (Story One: I am Natalie) focuses on Natalie's life as a High School student and her change in school status. [chapter 5 added]
1. STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One - Chapter 1 : I am Natalie**

* * *

**sidenote** The title of this story, originally called "Natalie's Revenge", has been changed. I felt the new title "I am Natalie" was more appropriate :)

* * *

"haha, droopy Natalie. Aww, poor baby. What's she gonna to do?" laughed one.

"You can't see anything without your glasses can you little baby?" provoked another.

"give them back!" I cried, clutching my skirt tightly. Pamela and her two friends Jannie and Leslie had gotten a hold of my glasses when I tripped over Leslie's foot.

"and what if I said, no?" Pamela laughed.

"Please! Give them back!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"give them back?" Pamela asked, "sure, I'll give them back. Here." I could faintly see my glasses in her extended hand. I reached out to take them but as I felt my hand closing in, it fell through my grasp. With a clunk I heard it hit the floor. What I feared most came next. I heard a crunch beneath me.

"ooh. Sorry, I guess you'll have to cry your little eyes out now, don't you?" Pamela said. That did it. Tears overflowed and slid down my face as I fell to my knees. Searching with my hands I felt around the floor until I touched the broken glass. I could feel the smirk of satisfaction painted on her face.

"haha, that was fun. Let's go girls, I don't want to stare at her face unless I have to," Pamela said. I could hear their laughing along with their footsteps disappear towards the back of the room. All my life I've been tormented and bullied by them. Broken glasses, ripped homework, money stolen, and being pushed around like a maid.

Tired from crying, I picked up the pieces from my glasses and dumped them into the garbage. Sitting down at my seat, I looked around the room. It was noisy, like a room full of buzzing bees. Our teacher had gone to the office to drop off some of our final projects which were to be on display. Eighth grade was ending soon. Everyone was excited because it was our last year at StoneyBrook Middle School. Graduation was in a week and the auditorium used is under decoration.

"do you know what your are going to wear yet?" asked someone behind me. I turned around to see who it was, just to realize the question was not directed at me. It was Nancy asking Karen. They along with Hannie occupied some seats behind me. I could tell they were talking about the graduation ceremony.

"I'm not sure. I'm still deciding between the lavender dress or the blue dress," Karen replied.

"Wait, don't tell me it's that blue dress with the big white ribbon at the waist," said Hannie.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" asked Karen.

Hannie rolled her eyes, "My god Karen, that dress is for babies. Even the lavender one. It has ruffles at the bottom."

Karen narrowed her eyes on Hannie, "well, I think it's nice. I even have shoes to match both already."

Nancy had sensed an argument coming, so before Hannie could reply, she said, "Well, I know what I'm wearing to the ceremony."

Hannie and Karen lost interest in each other to look at her and at the same time asked, "what?"

"It's a blue dress that comes to the knees," Nancy described, "two strings tie together at the shoulders to hold it up. It's very nice. I got it on Saturday with my mom."

"Hey, I like the sound of that. Bring it with you to the slumber party this Saturday," said Karen.

Slumber parties. I've only been to two slumber parties in my life and they were both at Karen's house. One was during second grade when Karen had invited everyone in our class, including Pamela, Jannie, and Leslie. The other time was in grade seven after Karen had asked me when Nancy caught a cold and couldn't come and Karen needed a filler for a game.

I've been the social outcast all these years. Once, just once I wish I could be as popular as Pamela, but it is like asking for the impossible.

dddiinnnngggggg went the school bell. The day was over at last.

"Alright everyone," said Mr. Curtis as he rushed into the room, "remember the class party is next Monday so don't forget to bring any refreshments or games. Graduation is on Wednesday as you all know. And before you guys leave for the weekend, I want everyone to remember to bring in your collage of remembrance by the end of Tuesday. If not, it will not be hung during the graduation ceremony. Have a great weekend."

Outside it was raining. I forgot to bring an umbrella that morning so I was a little soaked by the time I reached the school bus from the school. I took my seat next to Bernie Zuanski, another school geek like me.

"Hi Natalie," Bernie greeted me as he smiled shyly. Bernie wasn't very talkative but he was nice, I guess.

"Hi Bernie," I replied. I didn't want to talk much because of what happened with Pamela today.

"You look very pretty without your glasses on Natalie," Bernie whispered. I looked at him but he was staring at his hands which were fumbling a pen around.

"Thank you". I could feel myself blushing at his compliment. I still couldn't see well without my glasses though.

After awhile the bus stopped on Berrington Avenue. I said goodbye to Bernie and stepped off the bus slowly. It was still raining outside. The doors of the bus shut with a swish behind me and drove on. I sighed. It was finally Friday; two days without Pamela and her friends.

I unlocked the door to my house and stepped inside, dripping wet from the rain.

"Natalie?" someone called from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me," I replied as a let my knapsack fall to the floor. I took of my soaked shoes and hung my wet jacket.

"Hi, Sweetie," my mother walked in from the kitchen and gave me a hug, "how was school today?"

"It was fine," I replied. I didn't want to tell her how horrible it had been.

My mother pushed me away from her a little. "Where are you glasses? Why don't you have them on?"

Dammit, I was hoping she wouldn't notice. "They fell off when I was running and broke." That sounded lame. My mother didn't look like she believed me anyway.

"We're you bullied again Natalie?" she asked. I could tell she was concerned but it only made me angrier. I pushed myself away from her.

"I said I'm fine!" I grabbed my knapsack and ran up the stairs. When I reached my room I slammed the door shut behind me. I cried endlessly that night.


	2. STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One chapter 2

chirp chirp - sang a bird. I glanced up in time to see it fly away.

Ugh. Streams of sunlight poured through my window. Raising an arm to cover my eyes, I lay still. Lifting my arm a little, I look towards the clock sitting on my nightstand. It is six-o-clock. Placing my arm back against my eyes, I lay there thinking about yesterday. Pamela, the bullying, my glasses. Why should I be the one bullied? I have never done anything to her. It is not like I bother her. Out of all people, why does she pick on me?

Once again, I could feel tears forming. Using the arm resting on my eyes, I wipe away some tears. Hugging my pillow now, I sniffed away other tears and slowly drifted back to sleep.

When I woke again, it was ten-o-clock. I feel all groggy , like I haven't slept in days. "ughh", throwing the covers off, I shuffled my way to the bathroom. My reflection in the mirror looked horrible; red puffy eyes, messy hair, oily skin. Not a good way to start a morning.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. No one seems to be home. On the table, there was a note that read:

'Natalie, your father and I went to the grocery store. - Mom'

"Whatever", I mumbled, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the waste basket. It missed but I didn't bother to pick it up. "Whatever," I mumbled again. I grabbed the cereal box off the shelf and poured it into a bowl. Then I searched the refrigerator for milk, but when I lifted the carton, it felt like it was almost empty. Still, I poured what was left into the bowl which only ended up filling it one-third of it. Grumbling to myself, I felt like the whole world was against me. I slammed the carton into the garbage can, grabbed a spoon, huffed my way to the den, flipped on the television, and plotted myself down on the sofa.

Nothing good was on, but I didn't care. Munching away on my mostly dry cereal I watched some morning kid show that had some ugly puppets played by people using their hands.

"Oh, don't cry dear," said the grandmother puppet.

"But I feel so sad," said this puppet that looked like a little boy, "no one wants to play with me".

That's exactly how I feel, I thought.

"Don't worry dear," said the grandmother puppet, "how about a nice story and song?"

I sat there watching, partly with interest, and another with self-criticism asking myself why on earth am I watching this. The story cheered me up a little, but as soon as the song hit a high note, I couldn't help but turn it off. I was finished with my breakfast anyway.

Dumping the bowl into the sink I headed upstairs back into my room. I plopped on my bed. The jump felt good, like I had released some blocked energy. I laid they for a moment and then grabbed the book on my nightstand and started to read where I left off. Glancing up from my book, I could see my graduation ceremony dress hanging in my open closet. I put my book down and headed towards the closet. My dress was light blue. It had a bow at the end of each sleeve and another bow at the neck.

I sighed. If Hannie saw this dress, I am sure she would say it was for babies too. I slammed my closet door shut. I didn't want to stare at it and start thinking about people laughing at me. I picked up my book and started to read again.

"Everybody settle down!" said Mr. Curtis. It was Wednesday, the day of our graduation ceremony. I had bought new glasses over the weekend but they were cheap and bothered my eyes a bit. I took them off for a second to rub my eyes.

"Well, I guess the ugly duckling got some new glasses". That voice.

"I guess we'll have to give it a special welcome later?" Pamela smirked. She was wearing a very slim black dress. Behind her, Jannie and Leslie were giggling. They, too, were wearing black dresses.

"Of course," Leslie replied.

"oh, and by the way Natalie," Pamela went on, "nice dress".

"Thank you," I replied, but only to be countered by harder giggling and laughing.

"sure Natalie, no problem," and they walked away arm in arm still laughing.

"Everybody settled down!" said Mr. Curtis again. But like before, no one paid any attention. Everyone was talking busily, or was running around fixing each others' dresses or suits.

"How's my hair?" asked Nancy flipping her braided red hair over her shoulders.

"It looks fine," replied Karen, but she too fidgeted with her own straw blond hair. She had decided to wear the lavender dress.

"Do you think my make up is too much?" asked Hannie. She was busy looking at herself in her compact mirror. Her rosy shade of make up matched her chestnut brown hair and pink and white flimsy dress.

"No, you look fine too," replied Karen. Then she added "why do you wear so much make up anyway Hannie?"

Hannie turned to look at her. "Well, unless I wanted to look ugly, I wouldn't wear it."

Karen looked at her angrily, "I don't wear make up, so what's that suppose to mean?"

Hannie rolled her eyes, "nothing, forget it" and snapped her compact shut.

"Guys, stop fighting," said Nancy.

"Alright, Everyone!" Mr. Curtis's voice boomed through the classroom, "I want you all to sit down - in - your - seats - NOW!" Everyone scrambled, making an even bigger noise then before. Some chairs were knocked over, desks knocked into, but at last, everyone was quietly in their seats.

"Alright," Mr. Curtis started, "we will be going into the auditorium soon so I just want to give a few reminders." Mr. Curtis's reminders went on to be about 5 minutes. Just as he finished up, someone came over the intercom in our classroom.

"kkzzt, Mr. Curtis," a woman spoke, "please bring your students into the auditorium now".

Everyone began to talk all at once, excited that we were finally graduating.

"ok everyone," our teacher spoke over the voices, "line up in the alphabetical order we discussed. Those who are honour students, please line up alphabetically also, at the front of the line"

In about another 3 minutes of frantic searching, we were all in a line. I was near the end since my last name began with an "S". I didn't make the honour roll so I didn't get to march proudly at the front. In our class, only Karen Brewer, Nancy Dawes, Ricky Torres, and Liddie Yuan had made it.

"haha, Ricky Torres, you're a nerd!" teased Bobby.

"shut up, Bobby," Ricky replied. Ricky and Bobby are best friends, but Bobby always seems to make fun of him about his marks. I think he's a little jealous.

"Okay, you two, settle down," Mr. Curtis stepped between them.

Soon, we took our seats in the dimly lit auditorium. There was much murmuring from the audience, our families and friends, behind us. Ms. Campbell took the stage then.

"Welcome," she began, " to this years graduating class." Loud cheers and applause broke out. Hank, who sat in front of me, gave a loud whistle, followed by Ricky who did the same. After everyone had settled down, Ms. Campbell continued. "This has been a wonderful year," and her speech went on for another 5 minutes. Afterwards, there were two more speeches given by the vice-principal and the superintendent of the school board. Then, the real ceremony began, and one by one, we lined up behind the curtains to receive our diplomas.

Shifting uncomfortably, I leaned against the wall. There were still about five people in line before me. With a sigh, I looked around. Some, like me, were leaning against the wall. Others were making last minute adjustments to their outfits and hair.

"…pringer. Natalie Springer!" called someone. I looked up to see that it was already my turn. Slightly embarrassed that my name had to be called twice I walk towards across the stage. As I did, I faintly heard something.

"geek" someone had said softly. I look around but couldn't find where it came from. I started walking again.

"geek, loser" that someone said again. I kept on walking, but slower. I looked around but I still couldn't tell where it came from.

"haha" that someone laughed. It sounded like it came from behind me so I whipped around. Then it happened. I tripped and fell on the stage. Laughter burst in the auditorium.

"haha! What a loser!" I looked behind me to see Leslie curling over in laughter. But what was worse was when I looked at the laughing audience: classmates, teachers, parents. I picked myself up and hurried across the stage. I grabbed the diploma and quickly went back to my seat. Tears started overflowing.

There I was, sniffing and silently crying on my graduation day.


	3. STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One chapter 3

Stupid Stupid! I am the stupidest person on earth. What normal person would trip from looking back? And in front of everyone while receiving your diploma! I punched my pillow over and over, crying and shouting at myself.

Knock knock. "Natalie?" someone called.

"What?" I yelled back

"Are you alright?" my mother asked, "we could talk…"

"NO!" I yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I fell back into my pillow, hugged it tight and cried harder.

"honey," my mom started, but I broke her off.

"just… just LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! I just want to be by myself!" I cried.

With a sigh, my mother replied, "alright," and left. I laid on my pillow and faced the door. I watched as her shadow disappeared from the door at the crack beneath it. Then I stopped crying and listened carefully as I heard her footsteps going down the stairs. I turned to face the window, head still on the pillow, but now my crying lessened to sniffles. I stared outside, looking at the dark sky. It had only been 2 hours since I humiliated myself in front of everyone.

But it is not my fault. No. If I were to blame someone, I should blame it on Leslie. And Jannie. But most of all, on Pamela. If they had not teased me, provoked me, I wouldn't be in this situation. I would have happily graduated, with my parents clapping hard and hugging me because they were so proud. But no. I'm the bullied girl. I'm the girl they teased.

It's because I'm a Geek; a Loser. I repeated the same words over and over again in my head. That's right. Just as Leslie had said during the ceremony. I'm a Geek and a Loser. If I was not, I wouldn't be bullied. It's because I'm a damn geek. I'm a damn LOSER!

Anger filled me. I could feel My face growing hot. I clenched my fist and smashed my pillow hard. Reality finally dawned on me, still repeating those same two words; Geek, Loser.

From now on, I don't want any of those two words to come out of anyone's mouth about me. NO ONE. Because from this day forth, I shall no longer be the Loser.


	4. STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One chapter 4

I spent half my summer holiday planning. I exercised like mad and lost as much weight as I could. Soon, before I knew it, there was only 1 and a half weeks left before my first year of high school started.

The next morning, I woke up in a hurry; jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbed the magazine and all the 50 dollars I had saved off the nightstand, and ran out the door. Today, I was on a mission.

I stood across the street of Ameliah's Beauty Salon. This was it. My key to a new hairstyle; a new look. I crossed the street and stepped inside. The chimes that hung above the door tinkled as the door opened. The salon had pink walls with white outlines along with black leather chairs that sat in front of large mirrors on the left. Waiting chairs with magazines on a little table were placed on the right.

"Welcome!"

I whipped my head to the left, surprised by the sudden voice. A girl, about eighteen or so, smiled brightly. She looked gorgeous in her soft lousily tied coconut coloured hair. Some louse hair at the front and bangs added texture to her already pretty oval face.

"Hhh.. Hi" I replied.

"My name's Sally. What can I do for you today?" she chirped. She was leaning against the counter chewing some gum. It smelled like peppermint.

"uh, I wanted to get a new hairstyle, umm, like.. This one," I took out the magazine I carried and flipped to the page with a picture of a girl that had long layered wavy blonde hair with highlights. Sally took the magazine from me and studied the picture.

"Sure! Not a problem," she said finally, "Mary's going to wash your hair first. Just follow me".

She led me to one of the hair sinks near the back. She told me to lie down on the white leather chair rest, then placed a white towel over me covering my neck and chest. She then reminded me that "Mary will be with you soon" and headed back to the front counter. I sat there fidgeting a little when I heard the "click clack" of heels walking towards me.

"Hi there," said a young red-haired woman, "My name's Mary".

"Hi," I replied, "I'm Natalie," and that was all the words we exchanged afterwards. The water rushed through my long hair and a warm sensation filled me. I closed my eyes. It felt very soothing getting your hair washed by someone else. It was like getting a gentle massage.

Moments later, the water was turned off and another towel was wrapped around my hair. Mary then led me to one of the black leather seats at the front and then left. I sat in the soft cushioned chair, turning it once in awhile and glanced up at my reflection in the big mirror in front of me. I had caramel coloured hair, sort of crimpled whenever it dries. It flares out in a way that looks like I haven't combed my hair in the morning or it always seems so messy that it looks like I just got out of bed.

"Ready for your new hair style?"

I looked up to see Sally, once again smiling happily.

"Yup," I replied, and sat back as Sally started to comb my hair.

"You know," she said as she combed, "you have a really nice colour. It would be a shame if you dyed it a different shade instead".

"mm.." was all I mumbled out.

"Tell you what," she said at last, "how about I keep the colour you have now and just add the highlights and then add gloss for a final shine. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds fine," I replied. And then she got to work. Slowly, she highlighted my hair, cut it, glossed it, and then added rolls to my hair. At last, she took the rolls out and my hair gently fell around my shoulders. I couldn't believe it was my reflection I was staring at. My caramel blonde hair shined and waved softly as I turned. The length was up to chest and I could see it was slightly layered giving it a very "carefree" look. What I loved best were the highlights. Soft highlights ringed from strand to strand.

She saw me smiling and then smiled herself. "You like?" she asked.

"yes!" I replied, "yes! yes! I love it! Thank You!" I cried. I stared at myself, in awe that the final result looked so well. I put on my glasses to see better.

"Honey," Sally said as she took the glasses away from, "you have such a pretty face, don't hide them behind glasses".

I looked up at her. Other than my parents, she was the first person to say I was pretty.

"Thank you," I said again, softer this time. And then turned to look at my reflection once more.

Afterwards, I paid her for the haircut and left with 12 dollars in my pocket. My glasses were still off so everything I looked at seemed blurry. At last, I couldn't stand fumbling my way around and decided to put them back on. And that's when I noticed people were staring at me.

_Oh no_, I though, I must have something stuck to my teeth or something. I started to cover my mouth when suddenly, this cute guy who was walking towards me gave me a wink as he walked by.

_Huh_? I thought. Was that at me? I turned around, but saw that he was still looking at me and was smiling. I smiled back and continued walking.

All the way home, I saw many guys looking at me, staring at me and smiling. Some even called out names, such as "hey there, cutie". At first I was a little self-conscious, but I soon realized I didn't mind this attention. When I reached home, I stepped into the kitchen and stood before my parents who were drinking coffee.

"I want a new wardrobe".


	5. STONEYBROOK HIGH Story One chapter 5

"Welcome First Year Students to StoneyBrook High School"

The decorated banner hung above the main entrance to the school building. It looked colourful compared to the old building. I looked at the outfit I was wearing, a white t-shirt and a pink flower skirt. I had a hard time deciding what to wear. My parents took me shopping just as I asked, although they weren't too happy in the way I did. I was able to choose 3 new shirts and 2 new bottoms or skirts. Half my hair was pulled back and I was still wearing my cheap pink glasses. My parents would not buy me contacts since I had spent a lot on clothes already.

I turned to look at my mother. She was busy looking for a parking spot to let me off. In her grey t-shirt and sweatpants and her messy hair, I sat there praying no one could see her. My reputation on the first day was at stake.

"Well then," she started after she put the car to stop, "do you have everything?"

"Yes," I replied and opened the passenger door and put my foot out.

"Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss?"

"MOM!" I cried, "not now!" and ran out of the car. I could feel her hurt face as I walked away from the car. It was not that I had wanted to, but I would've died of embarrassment if anyone saw. I must think about my reputation. It can't be the same as junior high. It just can't.

I walked slowly towards the school, clutching my books with both hands close to my chest. As I walked, other people around me were busily chatting with their friends. I turned to glance at them. Some looked very mature. Must be higher years. Others looked very shy and were clutching on to their knapsack or books like me. I guess I was so busy looking at them I forgot to look at what was ahead of me and smacked right into someone and both of us fell.

"Hey! Watch where you going!" she cried. Oh no, it can't be. I glanced up to take a look at her, and realized I was right; it was Pamela.

"s..s.. sorry," I stuttered and hurriedly picked up my books off the floor.

"who do you think you are, running into me like that!" she yelled, picking herself up and brushing dirt off her blue jean skirt. Then she turned to look at me more closely as I stood up. She gave this hard long stare before her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped.

"Ohmygod, is that you Natalie?" she smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. I looked her outfit. She was wearing a white halter top with blue jeans and white sandals. Her long straight brown hair framed her face.

"Hi Pamela," I replied.

"My," she said, "you sure look different. But I see you still have those ugly pink glasses," she said still smirking.

"yes," I replied looking down, "please excuse me," and quickly ran through the big red doors. I didn't bother to look back. I didn't want to see her.

I stopped running 2 halls down and fell against the some blue lockers. What horrible luck, I thought, on my first few minutes in high school I run into Pamela. After catching my breath, I took out my schedule.

English: Mr. Cardinal - Room 301

"English" I said again, "at least it's one subject I'm not too worried about" I muttered under my breath. Then I pulled myself away from the lockers and starteddown the hall.


End file.
